The End
by Antjiana
Summary: Ou comment Dean Winchester abandonna les dernières bribes de son humanité !


**Un drabble Angst. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Je l'ai écrit à l'instant, faites moi part de vos impressions.**

**Très court, je sais.**

**Crédit: blabla les personnages, hélas, ne sont pas ma propriété.**

**Musique: Balmorhea Remembrance**

* * *

**THE END**

Froid. Fort. Immuable. Inébranlable.

Démon; jusqu'aux arques de ses doigts qui déchirent les chaires.

Mordant. Puissant. Stationnaire. Effroyable.

Démon, son cœur brisé ne trouvera plus son forfait.

Effondré. Affamé. Éreinté. Éraflé.

Humain; et il subsiste, encore, comme le souvenir d'un chant ancien au creux de son esprit verrouillé.

Une belle journée, selon Dean Winchester; le vent avait le goût du sang frais et le cadavre à ses pieds écoulait lentement ses dernières gouttes de vie. Une belle journée, son poing, fermé; bouillonnait de pourpre éclaboussé; sa joue suait doucement et ses dents enserraient sa lèvre inférieure. Jouissive. De la manière dont la mort frappait soudainement l'homme sous son talon. A main nue, il avait transpercé son thorax; les côtes avaient, l'espace d'un instant, fait comme un voile soyeux autour de son avant-bras, drapant tranquillement l'arme affûtée.

L'appel du meurtre l'avait pris alors que son envol gracieux de prédateur à l'aube d'une nouvelle nuit de crime ajournaient tout juste un festin de tripes et de douleur. Une pulsation à sa tempe; très rapidement, avait gagnée toutes les fissures de son anatomie paralysant l'étincelle e conscience, qui vaillamment, comme un espoir d'enfant, s'acharnait encore à éveiller le sursaut d'une réaction. D'un revers.

Hélas; la rue exiguë dans laquelle errait sa proie, habillait à ses mur son aura ombragée, sa silhouette assassine qui aurait tranché une montagne de diamants. Toute l'horreur du monde habitant son esprit, L'œil noir s'était faufilé dans son dos.

Il connaissait l'odeur.

Elle s'échappait en un panache tentant d'une chevelure sombre. Toute était sombre, ici; gris, sans teinte, fade.

L'Enfer était beau lui, flamboyant, il explosait ses couleurs avec sarcasme et fierté.

Cette odeur...

Hélas; oh, hélas; le genoux droit de l_'homme vertueux_ atteignit l'âme égarée au foie; provoquant un vrombissement déchirant, déchiré. Ensuite; cela avait été expéditif: une affaire habituelle. Tranquillement, il écartait la peau, il trifouillait les tréfonds du _mortel_. Il aspira son essance, la source de sa vie même.

Dean connaissait l'amertume. Cette amertume.

Perdre un être cher.

Excellent ! Les désertés étaient de délicieux mets; leurs peines fusaient telle de succulentes baies sous ses canines. Leurs pleurs nocturnes étaient le jus de leur viande. Leurs cris incisifs; leurs supplices, gorgeaient les veines graisseuses du gibier. Un luxe qu'en tant que démon de bas étage; il ne s'offrait que rarement.

Perdre un être cher.

Un ricochet dans sa cervelle construite à l'envers. Être :Tuer. Cher, sentiments: Inutile. La pointe de sa langue frétilla, elle souvenait un passé vécut et jeté aux eaux du ciel. Le passé, une époque où il riait encore aux blagues stupides de son ancien frère. Samuel ? Samy. Il avait été son premier trophée, la courbure que marqué son dos décanillé alors qu'il lâchait son dernier souffle avait fait de Dean un Démon heureux. Le passé. Il l'avait enterré; la noirceur qui grignotait chaque seconde un peu plus son énergie l'avait fait cendre puis poussières.

L'arôme de l'air l'étonna: une rafale sauvage.

La fragrance d'ailes brûlées.

Le dessin d'une paire soyeuse autour du contour de l_'autre._

Ce contour, familier. Comme le ralentis d'un mauvais film d'action, une lune passagère dévoila les traits du mort.

L'homme était décédé les yeux ouverts. ll fixait les nuage, avec une telle ferveur... l'hypothèse qu'il y repose paraissait naturelle. Bleues. Deux iris bleues comme un océan calme. Ou comme un beau navire perdu. Une tempête endormie.

Froid. Fort. Immuable. Inébranlable.

Il ne versa nulle larme. Mais il déposa son manteau; un trench-coat râpé,beige, qu'un soir Sir Crowley lui avait cédé avec une excuse au fond des geste lui sembla évident, comme rendre à une tombe sa dernière rose blanche. _Son_ ange ne tremblera pas. Les premiers flocon d'un hiver éternel vinrent effleurer ses pommettes et tracèrent un chemin humide jusqu'à son menton.

Froid. Fort. Immuable. Inébranlable.

_Castiel fut tué par le seul être qu'il n'eut jamais cessé d'aimer._

* * *

_The end, à la revoyure mes amis ? Ce court texte aura-til su vous toucher ? Que pensez vous de l'hypothèse selon laquelle Dean tue Cas' ? __Aimez vous les bananes ? _


End file.
